1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a radiographic apparatus for use in photographing the entire jaws concurrently capable of taking a cephalogram, and more particularly to a radiographic apparatus for photographing the entire jaws designed to control an angle of an X-ray generator and to manipulate setting of the angle with great ease.
2. Prior Art
The radiographic apparatus for use in photographing the entire jaws and concurrently capable of taking a cephalogram which has heretofore been used comprises, as typically shown in FIG. 4, a stanchion 6 having a fixed arm 8 projecting on one side, a rotary arm 1 mounted horizontally rotatably on a support projecting forwardly from the stanchion 6, an X-ray generator 2 mounted horizontally and vertically rotatably at one end of the rotary arm 1, a film cassette 5 for photographing the entire jaws mounted at the other end of the arm 1, a cephalographic radiographic film cassette 5' mounted at the tip of the fixed arm 8, and a pair of ear rods 7 adjacent to the cassette 5'. When an operator takes an X-ray photograph of the entire jaws by the use of the conventional radiographic apparatus of the type described, the operator sets the X-ray generator 2 by inclining the generator 2 upwardly at an angle of .theta..sub.3 (generally 5-8 degrees) along the direction of axis shaftline of the rotary arm 1 and photographs while rotating the arm 1 so that the X-ray generator 2 may be brought into an opposed relation with respect to the film cassette 5 on the opposite of the generator 2. On the other hand, when it is desired to take an X-ray cephalogram, the operator makes the X-ray picture by placing the X-ray generator 2 on the straight line connecting a pair of ear rods 7 to each other as shown in FIG. 5 and rotating the generator 2 horizontally through a specified angle .theta..sub.2, rotating the same vertically through an angle of .theta..sub.3 to make the same horizontally, and setting the generator 2 so that the same may be brought into an opposed relation with respect to the film cassette 5' at the top of the fixed arm 8.
However, in the apparatus above, as shown in FIG. 6, the X-ray generator 2 is mounted horizontally and vertically rotatably at one end of the rotary arm 1 in such a manner that the generator 2 is permitted to be rotated horizontally by providing an inverted U-shaped hand 10 horizontally rotatably at the lower end of a vertically fixed shaft 9 at the tip of the rotary arm 1 and pivotally connecting the X-ray generator 2 to the hand 10. Accordingly, when it is desired to change the state of the apparatus set for photographing the entire jaws shown in FIG. 6 to cephalographic use, it is first necessary to raise a horizontal positioning pin 11, rotate the X-ray generator 2 together with the inverted U-shaped hand 10 clockwise, insert the pin 11 into the next hole 12 and rotate the direction of the generator 2 horizontally through a specified angle .theta..sub.2. Thereafter, all that is necessary is to raise a vertical positioning pin 13, rotate the generator 2 vertically through an angle .theta..sub.3, insert the pin 13 into the next hole 14 to make the generator 2 horizontal and to bring the same into an opposed position with respect to an X-ray film cassette 5' for cephalographic use. In this manner, the conventional type apparatus was of the construction which made it necessary to control the two specified angles separately with respect to a horizontal and vertical direction, resulting in great inconvenience to users.